


What is found

by what_is_life_about



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_life_about/pseuds/what_is_life_about
Summary: Dean has got to find a cat and snow is falling. But in the end, they're all waiting for Christmas. And Dean remembers what is important to him.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	What is found

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I'm late with his, but I had to write my idea down. English isn't my first language and I hate the English punctuation, so there are definitely mistakes.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this little piece of writing!

Dean had never known many things for sure. The world as a always changing object didn't want anyone to know how things would turn out in the end. Certainty had never been of of the world's character traits and it should never be. Every being living in this chaos had to deal with the fact that control wasn't given, that their lives weren't really their own. That's what Dean learned and what he believed in, what he had to believe. Because it was the one thing he could tell for certain, the one thing that would never change.

That was what he had believed, but the world had proved him wrong again. There was a new world, a new way of living and for the first time in their lives they were able to decide what they wanted to be. And Dean had been the first one to state that he didn't want to be what others wanted him to anymore. This man wanted to be free, and this man had been the first one to make clear that this would be his life, his new life. They could do everything they wanted, for the rest of their existence.

Dean wasn't used to think about the matters that really bothered him and not just the whole world, so he had lost himself in his thoughts. Slightly shaking his head Dean decided to focus on the difficult task he had to fulfill right now. Finding the bunkers door in the intense snowfall was more difficult than he had imagined. Maybe focusing was really a good idea.

Looking down at the brown and slightly wet paper bag in his right hand Dean shaked his head again. It wasn't the thought of buying the ingredients for cookies on a December afternoon, but the thought of having something like a new Christmas tradition that bothered him. This year would be the first year of celebrating with a family and Dean hadn't even thought of being able to just enjoy his life. Hunting, killing and dying for years had made the man blind for the things he missed. And he hadn't even remembered that he missed Christmas traditions he had never really known.

Melancholy mixed with happiness filled his heart when Dean finally found the cat. Sam had told him that he had searched for Taylor the whole afternoon, but he hadn't been able to find him. And Jack would become really worried if they didn't find the cat, so Dean had taken his allergy pills and promised Sam to find the cat after buying the last ingredients for their cookies.

"Taylor!" Dean stumbled, but managed to get the cats attention. "Taylor, come here! I know we don't really like each other, but …"

Deeply surprised Dean looked at the cat running towards him, but Taylor hadn't even thought about not listening to Dean. Quietly purring the cat tilted his head and made the man smile.

"You'll catch a cold," Dean muttered and lift the cat up. The calming purr against his chest made him feel warm, warm inside what looked like a snow storm. „Can cats catch a cold? I don't know, I'll have to ask Jack. He knows. He knows everything about cats."

The warm atmosphere welcomed him when Dean opened the door of the bunker. He didn't just feel it, it comforted his soul and healed some old scars of forgotten wars. It was the simple, but important feeling of coming home. It wasn't just the place, but the people whose voices Dean could hear echoing in the wide rooms. 

„Hey!" Dean announced himself before entering the kitchen and smiling slightly. “I've found the cat."

"He has been lost?" Jack tried to look upset but when Taylor jumped in his arms, he couldn't hide a smile anymore. „Thanks, Dean."

While Jack began to talk to the cat, Dean let his eyes wander across the room and recognized Sam and Castiel discussing if they really should let the first batch of cookies in the oven even longer.

Dean put the paper bags on the work surface and took his jacket off. Before Dean could even start to unpack the groceries he had bought, Sam pushed him away and told him to just stay where he was.

"You've done enough," his brother explained and pointed at his quiet soaked appearance. "Just relax till the first cookies are ready."

"We've made hot chocolate." Jack interrupted the brothers while tilting his head to the right side. "Taylor seems a little bit cold too. Hope he doesn't catch a cold."

"I told you, you'll get a cold after staying out there for so long." Dean waited for the cat's response before he remembered that Taylor wouldn't be able to answer in a way he could understand. "But he didn't listen."

"He's as stubborn as the man who brought him back home." Castiel didn't smile, but Dean could see the happiness in his deep blue eyes. And the man himself couldn't stop to smile vaguely while looking at the cup of coffee his angel handed him.

"Thanks, Cas."

Cas and Sam kept arguing about the cookies, Jack told Taylor a new Christmas story he had heard from Sam and Dean kept looking at the scenery. He didn't understand how he had lived through the last years without these people always being at his side. This life was exactly what he had wanted and for the first time in his life Dean felt really grateful. Grateful for being found.

"Hey, Dean! Eileen has taken the first flight she could get, she'll be here tomorrow!" Sam didn't even try to hide his relief. "She'll be here soon enough for Christmas."

"Claire and Kaia will be here in some hours," Cas added more calm, but the same enthusiasm could be found hidden behind his slight smile. "And Charlie is on her way too. Everyone will be here."

"I know." Dean smiled while looking at Jack who tried to teach his cat a new command. "They'll come home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome and criticism as well, so I can work on my writing skills! If you wanna talk to me, you can find me as confusedisaster on Tumblr!


End file.
